Toon plays Bloody Hell
by Great Faith
Summary: Toon Link managed to steal- uh borrow the game from Snake while Vllager and Ness watch. What would happen if Snake found out? Or worse if Peach found out? One-shot!


I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO NINTENDO

Hey, I'm back. Long time no write so here's my story enjoy

* * *

2 a.m.

Villager is waving his hand in front of Toon Link while Ness is poking him. They've both been annoying him for the past hour but for some reason he still kept his concentration playing Bloody Hell .

The warrior wasn't moving a muscle, his eyes were red and black was circling around his eyes. He looked like a zombie.

"How did he get the game anyway?" Asked Villager. "Isn't it rated M?"

"Well, last night he said he'll try to get the game from Snake. I didn't realized he'd actually get it," Ness replied punched Toon impatiently, hoping that will wake him up. "How can he _not_ response to that?"

"FINAL BOSS BATTLE!" The voice said.

"Holey crap, he actually got to the final boss!" Ness said and stopped poking him.

"Come on, Toon, you can do it!" Villager encouraged him.

Toon Link just made a 'mmm' sound and his fingers on the controller went crazy.

**Some time later**

"He…he lost", Villager said in disbelief.

Toon Link blinked and placed his hand on his head. "Oh man…how long did I play?"

"Since last night," Ness told him.

"Ugh…that's the last time I'm playing this game," the hero of winds said in disgust.

Villager widens his eyes. "You can't quite!"

Ness nodded in agreement. "Yeah dude, you were close."

"I was _close,_" Toon Link pointed out. "It's not even hard."

"Snake couldn't even get past level two," Ness said excitedly.

"Imagine how'd he feel if you won the game," Villager added.

Toon thought for a moment, he did like the thought of beating something Snake's been desperately winning for the past month, "Alright, let's try beat this."

"Yeah Toon, you're the man," Ness praised. "Beat it like you beat Ganondorf!"

Toon Link smiled, before he could press the retry button the door busted open.

A tall bearded man gave them death glares, "_YOU_ took the game!"

"H-hey Snake," Toon said nervously. "How's it hanging?"

Snake looked at the TV in disbelief. "You were in the final boss?!"

"Yeah, something you couldn't even do," Villager taunted.

Snake gritted his teeth but didn't say anything.

A blond young girl dressed in pink entered the room rubbing her eyes. "Kids, do you know what time it is?"

Peach widens her eyes when she noticed Snake and Bloody Hell on the TV. She gave him a death glare. "You let them play a rated M in the morning!"

Snake shook his head. "They took it!"

"Toon Link took it," Villager said wanting to stay out of this.

The cartoon boy glared at him before at Snake. "I wouldn't take it if you hadn't hidden it properly you know."

"I left it on top of my shelf and wrote a note specifically on there," Snake grunted and went over to the garbage where a crumped up paper, he past it to Peach.

" '_Rated M super exciting don't play that means you Toon Link',"_ Peach read out loud.

"He said 'super exciting'!" Toon cried. "You know I couldn't resist."

Peach took the game and slapped Snake's hand when he tried to take it from her. "Give it to me, it's mine!"

"You're the one who bought it in the first place," she pointed out.

"He took it!"

"Well, maybe you should've hidden it better", she snapped and grabbed his ear. "Now, I'm going to report to Master Hand that you let the kids play this horrible game."

"OWWW!"

She dragged Snake out of the room heading to Master Hand's office.

Ness sighed disappointedly. "Well, there goes the game"

"At least we didn't get in trouble," Toon pointed out.

"Don't you mean _you_ won't get in trouble."

The hylian glared at Villager and yawned. "Let's get to bed before she gets back."

"Yeah, I'm with you," Ness yawned.

Toon then punched him in the arm. "That's for poking and punching me while I play, jerk."

"Moron."

"Idiot."

"Freak."

"_Guys._"

They both turned to Villager who was well wrapped in his blanket. "Shut up and get to sleep."

"Ok, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Oh, guys~"

"What?"

Toon gave a wide smile and pulled out Black Cops behind his back. "I got this when I found Bloody Hell. What do ya think?"

They both punched him in response.

"You should've just said no," he pointed out rubbing the area where they hit him.

"Whatever, just no more games," Ness said sleepily.

"Fine…goodnight."

* * *

Please review


End file.
